


Asgard & The Allmother, or, How Inter-Tree Relations Fell Apart

by Siguna



Category: Hellboy (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Norse Mythology references, World Trees, this is really not my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siguna/pseuds/Siguna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today I found out that there's a nebula nicknamed Thor's Helmet. I blame <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/pseuds/dfotw">dfotw</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/punsrus/pseuds/punsrus">punsrus</a> for the rest. This is all their fault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Asgard & The Allmother, or, How Inter-Tree Relations Fell Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Today I found out that there's a nebula nicknamed Thor's Helmet. I blame [dfotw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/pseuds/dfotw) and [punsrus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punsrus/pseuds/punsrus) for the rest. This is all their fault.

As if there aren’t enough things named after Thor already. “Really?” Loki erupts, throwing down his spear. His _nameless_ spear, it might be added, because no one had ever deigned to give his weapon that honor. Though they did Thor’s, of course. “Why does a nebula even _need_ a name? Why does a Norns-damned _cloud of gas_ even need – ”

“Loki,” Odin says wearily. The Elven lords aren’t done groveling in front of the Allfather’s throne. Loki snorts, wondering what it is they did wrong to warrant all of this.

“And Prince Nuada Silverlance, fiercest of the Elven warriors, to join the ranks of the Allfather’s great army,” the page drones, reading off the bottom of the scroll stretched between his hands. He has a face as blank as a peeled potato, Loki thinks, and snorts again.

His scowl slopes off a little when the aforementioned Nuada steps forward. A silver lance glints at his side, true to his name, and Loki finds himself straightening up a little.

“We welcome the prince,” Odin nods. Then, a beat later, “Nuada shall be made companion to the youngest prince of Asgard.”

Loki’s spear clatters to the ground again, involuntarily this time. Thor frowns. The lords look slightly perplexed and a wave of whispering ripples across the court. Only Nuada remains unfazed. Well, and Odin, but then again verging-on-Odinsleep is the only expression he has these days.

Loki knows Odin is trying to pacify him, and he’s damned if it’s going to work. But as the Elven lords bustle out of the hall, with a lot of bowing and sweeping, leaving only their gifts behind, Loki is transfixed on Nuada. He jumps a little when the other prince turns to him, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Allfather,” he says with a stiff nod, eyes still on Loki, and then comes forward and picks up the fallen spear. “My prince?”

Loki takes his spear back numbly and falls into step beside Nuada. After a moment, he remembers to glance back and smirk at Thor.

*

“I have heard much of you, Loki of Asgard,” Nuada says, his voice both hissing and honeyed at once. His golden eyes glow against his bone-white skin, the paleness of it stark against his black cloak.

He pulls the cloak off and it puddles on the floor at his feet. Loki stares at it. His eyes climb, up long leather legs and brocaded tunic, lean waist and hard breadth of chest, sleek hair and languid smile.

So, so languid. Nuada is more at ease in Loki’s bedchamber than Loki himself. “Ah,” Loki says, swallowing hard. “Have you?”

“Oh, yes.” Nuada takes a step closer, one hand wrapping around Loki’s wrist. “Of your wit,” he says, voice pitching lower, “and charm, and talents,” coming still closer. “A prince of Asgard, after all, is made much of.” He leans in, and Loki’s heart thuds loudly in his ears. “I,” he stammers, “I – ”

“You seem surprised, my prince?” Nuada draws back.

Loki finds his breath again. “Thor is the one made much of on most accounts, not I.”

“Oh, there are many fine tales of him, and that hammer of his. But I for one have always wondered.” He comes forward again, a hand on each of Loki’s wrists and pulls him up so that they’re chest to chest. “Is this tongue of yours really silver?”

He doesn’t wait to find out, taking Loki’s mouth in his with a fast, hard dip of his head and Loki stumbles back at the impact, tripping onto his bed with Nuada falling on top of him.

Loki is shaking, afterwards. Nuada doesn’t appear to mind. His long limbs seem to take up all of Loki’s wide bed, sprawled across it as he is, and Loki shivers in his lap. Nuada sifts through his hair with lazy fingers. “So,” he says with a smile Loki can hear. “Tell me, Loki Silvertongue.”

Loki shudders lightly as the name leaves Nuada’s lips. “What would you know?” he asks slowly.

“What troubled my prince, back in the great hall? When you threw down your spear – the first time, I mean.”

A faint coloring seeps over Loki’s skin, he can feel it. “It’s not – ”

“Oh, but it is.” Nuada’s hand drifts from Loki’s hair to his shoulder, pulling him up against his side. “I quite understand, you know. Thor gets _all_ the best titles and namesakes – I would be outraged too. _Very._ Is it too much to ask for a month called Loktober?”

“P-prince Nuada–”

“And this spear of yours, it’s nigh as impressive as Thor’s hammer.”

“I – what – ”

“The GlowStick of Destiny, shall we call it?”

“Nuada, I – ”

“At least,” Nuada sighs, “A title more befitting than Mother of Monsters.”

Loki sputters at that, and Nuada laughs. “Oh, my prince. Have I told you how lovely you are? You are, very, and I mean for all the worlds to know it.”

“Nuada?”

“My prince?” Nuada holds out a hand, and Loki stares at it. “There is much I would have you see, and do, and much I would do with you, should you agree to join me, Loki Silvertongue. Will you?”

Loki catches the proffered hand in both of his, eyes blown wide, nodding rapidly. Nuada laughs again and leans down to wrap his lips in a kiss.

*

The idea that a separate world can exist, separate even from the Yggdrasil, has the Nine Realms staggering. The talk of another World Tree from which eight new realms branch is absurd, but the Allfather doesn’t deny it, and that has everyone panicking all over again. It causes more of a commotion than even the sudden disappearance of Loki and Nuada centuries before, unheard of ever since.

Thor storms into Odin's hall and throws down Mjolnir. “Father, can you not _see_ what goes on in these new realms?”

“I cannot,” Odin said plainly. “It is farther than even the reach of my sight, or Heimdall’s.”

“They say there is an Allmother,” Thor heaves out through angry breaths. “An Allmother of those realms, with power to match your own! How can this be. What sorcery can this be!”

“I know not, my son.”

“HOW CAN THE ALLFATHER NOT KNOW!”

“Oh, for love of the GlowStick, Thor. I’d forgotten how _loud_ you are.”

Thor turns around, and there in a whirl of silver and leather and feathers and fur stand Loki and Nuada, hand in hand. “LOKI!” Thor erupts, his face struggling between confusion and joy. “BROTHER!”

“I’m not your brother, and that’s Loki Allmother to you,” Loki frowns. Nuada lifts the hand clasped in his and presses it lightly to his lips, eyes smirking at Thor.

“Wha – wha – what?” Thor stammers.

Loki looks at Nuada. “I thought they’d heard,” he says. “Allfather?” Nuada asks.

“Welcome,” Odin says dryly, and then coughs, and doesn’t stop.

Nuada raises an eyebrow at Loki. “Convenient Odinsleep,” Loki yawns.

Odin falls limp and motionless, and Thor stares helplessly from him to Loki and Nuada as the guards rush in. “Allmother?” he stutters.

“In the flesh.” Loki bows slightly.

“There is – another world tree?”

“The GlowStick of Destiny, if you please.”

“And eight realms?”

“All populated.”

“Pop – ?”

“Silversons and Silverdaughters abound.” Loki looks at Nuada and they smile softly at one another. Then Loki strides forward, heavy cloak sweeping and Nuada a step behind him. “Thor, would you keep your guests standing any longer?”

Thor falls to his knees, looking dazed. “This really can’t be good for inter-Tree relations,” Loki sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Incorporating Nuada into Avengersverse through the idea that he is of the Elves of Alfheim is originally [dfotw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/pseuds/dfotw)'s idea. NOT MY FAULT I TELL YOU.


End file.
